Horror Heroes
by Akaiichi
Summary: Imagine if some of your favorite horror icons met as kids and became friends. Would things end up differently for them? How would this play out?
1. Chapter 1:  Lost Friends, Lost Souls

It was a hot summers day at Camp Crystal Lake, and all the children were cooling off near the shore. One particular camper, however, was not present in the crowd. There he was, young Jason Voorhees, standing near the mess hall next to his mother. Both watching the children swimming. There were times when he wondered what it would feel like to have friends. Don't get the wrong idea, he loves his mother, but he would also like to talk to people his age. However Pamela would not allow him to get too close to the others, fearing that they'd mock him for his deformed face. Since the day his father left, she'd been the only other individual he interacted with. However, she knew that Jason would eventually have to learn to take care of himself. She can't protect him forever.

* * *

**Pamela Voorhees**: _"Jason, I've been thinking and maybe your right. It wouldn't be a good idea to keep you secluded indoors away from the rest of the world. After all, this place isn't a prison. It's a summer camp! As much as I don't want those children to hurt you, I also don't want you to be unhappy. If you like, you can go out for a few minutes on your own. Maybe get a good view of the land. What do you think, sounds good?"_

.

After hearing this, Jason was thrilled. This is probably the first time he would be without his mother next to him, even if it's for a little while.

.

**Pamela Voorhees**: "_Just remember, don't talk to any strangers and keep away from those children. I don't want them teasing or hurting you, ok?"_

.

Jason nodded as his mother went back to her work, cooking and cleaning in the kitchen. He started looking around the campsite, taking in his surroundings. He soon approach a shed not too far from the cabins. He entered it and found a variety of tools and shelves filled with empty jars. But the thing that caught his attention was a brand new machete lodged through the wooden table. The blade seems to beckon him like moths to a flame. As soon as he reaches for it, the sound of the intercom broke his trance.

.

**Intercom**: "_Attention all staff members, just a reminder that there will be a bus with new campers in 15 mins. Be sure to greet them with a smile and show them a good time!_"

.

**Jason Voorhees**: "_Huh? New campers? Mom didn't say anything about new campers. Maybe she'd forgotten. Still, wonder what they're like_."

.

Before leaving the shed he took one final look and thought "..._that machete_..." He shrugged it off and left.

* * *

..**.15 minutes later...**

.

After checking around the land, he heads to the main entrance. So as to not attract too much attention he decides to watch the new campers behind the bushes. He then overhears a conversation between 2 of the regular campers walking pass. "_Great, Now we have more weirdos like Jason in our camp_." That left Jason hurt. Weirdos like him? He wasn't that different from everyone was he? He pushed the thought back in his mind and focused on the children stepping out of the bus.

.

**Staff member**: "_Alright, settle down everyone. Let's give a warm welcome to our new campers! Let's start with you darling. What's your name_?"

.

A mixed Asian girl with semi-long black hair covering a part of her face and wearing a white skirt and a white shirt with there camp symbol came into view. She was also wearing a necklace with a ring on it.

.

**Sadako Yamamura**: _"H-hello. I'm Sadako Yamamura. I'm from Oshima Island, but my parents and I moved to Washington, D.C."_

.

**Jason Voorhees**: "_She looks very pretty..." _He thought.

.

She looks around the group of children and noticed a head sticking out from the bushes. Jason quickly ducked before she could identify him. She cocked her head in confusion as she didn't get a good look at him.

.

**Sadako Yamamura**: _"Who was that?"_ She thought to herself.

.

Next was an older looking boy with black shorts and striped green-red shirt with the camp shirt worn underneath.

.

**Freddy Krueger**: _"The names Freddy. I'm from Ohio. Came here 'cause my mom thinks I need it or sometin'. But I'm really not into nature and all that crap_."

.

The kids and supervisors were surprised by his "colorful" language. The adults then warned him of using foul language or they'll call his mother, but he just scoffs and says he doesn't care on what his mom thinks. Something told Jason that he isn't going to get along with this guy very much. Another boy came into view, seemingly quiet and with an indifferent expression.

.

**Michael Myers**: _"...Michael Myers..."_

.

Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to continue, but he just stared back. After about a good minute, the supervisor finally spoke...

.

**Staff member**: "_Annnnnd...where are you from little buddy?"_

.

**Michael Myers**: _"...Illinois..."_

.

Again, absolute silence. Everyone just sweatdropped and moved on to the next.

.

Jason however find his less talkative attitude relatable. At least better than Freddy. He could get along with Michael.

.

Next came another Asian girl who then open her mouth and started to speak. But nothing came out except a weird crackling noise. The sound was very uncomfortable until Freddy rolled his eyes and spoke for her.

.

**Freddy Krueger**: "_Eh don't mind her. She's one of those submissive shy girls. Anyway, her names Kayako Sucki. She's from Japan but is now living in Illinois, just like Mr. Mute over here_."

.

He points to Michael, who was staring back at him with irritation. Kayako interjected...

.

**Kayako Saeki**: "_Actually I-its Kayako Saeki."_

.

**Freddy Krueger**: _"You sure it's not Sucki? 'Cause you had your mouth wide open almost as if you were waiting for something heh heh."_

.

Kayako heard this and was blushing with anger and embarassement. The 3 of them seemed to know each other, possibly close friends? Michael and Kayako we're understandable considering they both live in Illinois. However for Freddy's case, it's a wonder...

.

**Kayako Saeki**: _"You know what? I'd really like to just strangle and break your neck right now you pervert..."_

.

**Freddy Krueger**: _"I'd like to break your neck too, it just wouldn't be my hands I'm choking you with. Heh heh."_

.

Kayako was now clearly pissed off, but also has a sparkle in her eye. Almost as if her eyes were filled with excitement. Jason may not pickup a few things quickly as everyone else, but he knew those eyes well. Those were eyes of affection. The same expression a male and female supervisor looks at each other in his camp. The one thing he doesn't know is what goes on when they're in a room together.

.

**Staff Member**: "_Ok, That's enough you two. Especially you Freddy. That was very rude and kids like you shouldn't be saying things like that. If you keep this up, you might end up going to a place where all bad people are sent to...Hell_."

.

**Freddy Krueger**: "_Oh please, like that will ever happen..."_

.

Next was a boy wearing black cargo pants and a shirt with the words "I love scary movies" with his camp shirt underneath. He seems to be carrying a a a backpack with horror comic books and crime investigations sticking out. He was quiet at first but then suddently shouted...

.

**Billy Loomis**: "_Ahem...Wazzaaaaap! Names Billy Loomis, From North Carolina and as you can see, I'm a fan of scary movies."_

.

Everyone was startled by his sudden outburst, almost like a jumpscare. He definitely has been watching too many horror movies.

.

**Freddy Krueger**: "_I like this guy. Say, what was that one phrase you said?"_

.

**Billy Loomis**: "_Wazaaaap_!"

.

**Freddy Krueger**: "_Wazzaaap_!"

.

**Staff Member 1**: "_Waaazaaap_!"

.

**Staff Member 2:** "_Wazzzzaaap_!"

.

**Kayako Saeki**: "_Wazzaaap_!"

* * *

_**-5 minutes**** later-**_

.

**Freddy Krueger**: "_Wazzaaap_!"

.

**Sadako Yamamura**: "_Ok! Enough already, we get it!"_

.

This Billy guy clearly seems to be a party crasher. But based on the books he has, he's probably more clever than what he let's on. Jason would have to be cautious around him. Next was a girl with an Autumn gold colored hair with a little crown on her head.

.

**Carrie White:** "_Hello, I'm Carrie White. Nice to meet you all."_

.

And like Michael, she doesn't seemed to speak much, despite saying more than what he said in a sentence.

.

**Freddy Krueger**: "_What are you a prom queen? What's with the crown?"_

.

**Carrie White**: "_Well no, but I'd like to be. I'm going to be voted as prom queen when I get to my senior years. And later, a beauty pagent. My friends and family don't think I have a chance but as long as I have faith in myself I know I can do it."_

.

**Freddy Krueger**: "_Geez, anime much? You sound more like a drama queen to me. Word of advice, all that prom stuff, is just a waste of time. Trust me."_

.

**Carrie White**: "_That just shows how little faith you have. Your just jealous that I have big goals and you don't. Then again, it WOULD be a nightmare to have a nose as big as yours, wouldn't it?"_

.

**Michael Myers**: ".._.I like her..."_

.

Everyone chuckled at this while Carrie blushed at the comment. Freddy was getting steamed and approached her but was stopped by Michael who steps between them.

.

**Michael Myers**: ".._.No__..."_

.

**Freddy Krueger**: "_Oh so you wanna go dude?"_

.

The campers were getting excited at the fight thats about to commence but was halted.

.

**Supervisor: **_"Now now, theres no need for fighting children. We're all friends here at Camp Crystal Lake."_

.

Then a darkish brown short haired girl, holding a little plush piggy stepped up. She was wearing a red hoodie over the camp shirt and blue shorts. She then started at Freddy and Michael...

.

**Amanda Young: **"_Y-yeah guys! Can't we just go through a day without us fighting! Geez... Sorry, my names Amanda Young. I'm from Manhattan, New York."_

.

_"She looks like she's on edge..." _Jason thought. Despite being blunt, she seemed scared. Billy also noticed some small cuts on her arms. He eyed her for a moment then turned away as she turned to his direction.

.

"_They all act differently than the normal kids I've seen." _Jason thought to himself. Perhaps maybe that this was a sign. Maybe these were his people. But what if they become frighten by his face like everyone else. Would they understand? Would they give him a chance? Suddenly the door from the bus open and one more camper walked out. He was wearing his camp shirt with some regular brown overalls.

.

**Jedidiah Sawyer**: "...*_Pant*...Howdy, names Jedidiah Sawyer. *Pant* B-but ya'll can caw me Bubba ...Sorry, Ah fell asleeps between dem' dere seats. *Pant* Is it lunch tam? 'Cause I'm starvin.."_

.

**Kayako Saeki**: "_But we saw you ate, like, 6 double cheese burgers 2-hours ago?"_

.

**Jedidiah Sawyer**: "I _know raht? I...I thought I wern't gone' make it..*Pant*"_

.

Kayako just facepalmed herself while everyone just sweatdropped. Soon after, Jason's mother came outside and called everyone for lunch. Once all the kids entered the mess hall, she called out to Jason. He emerges, surprised on how she knew he was there.

.

**Pamela Voorhees**: "I know what your thinking. How did I know you were hiding? A mother always knows where her kids are at all times. Besides, you're hiding in a green bush with an White T-shirt, son. Try to wear something that would blend in with your surroundings next time."

.

She chuckles as Jason mentally cursed in his head. He really needs to learn how to hide better. Maybe one day he'll be good enough to stealth around people without being seen.

.

**Pamela Voorhees**: "_Here you are son, a jacket with a hoodie. It's not much but it'll cover your face a little. Don't worry , mother won't let the other campers pick on you. I'm not sure about those new students but we can't be too sure."_

.

Jason then thanks his mother, pull up the hoodie, and they both enter the mess hall with the others. Little did they know Sadako was behind the door listening to their conversation.

* * *

Everyone was merrily eating away at their food. There were hotdogs, hamburgers, a salad, chicken, and more. Jason did his usual thing, took some hamburgers and sat alone. It has always been this way, due to the ridicule of the other campers. The supervisors told many of the campers not to antagonize Jason, but that didn't stop them from talking about him. However, today was different. Jason noticed Sadako staring at his direction. He then pulls the top part of his hoodie lower as if hoping she couldn't see him, but to no avail. Sadako proceeds to approach his table and sat next to him.

.

**Sadako Yamamura**: "_Hi, I'm Sadako. Sorry for the intrusion but weren't you in the bush earlier today?_

.

**Jason Voorhees**:_ "Uh... H-heh heh y-yeah. How'd you guess?"_

.

**Sadako Yamamura**: "Well I mean, the white shirt you know? Kinda gave it away. hehehe."

.

**Jason Voorhees**: "_O-oh right. Heh heh. Sadako, right? Did you need something?"_

.

**Sadako Yamamura**: _"O-oh r-right, so I-I'm new here. I'm kinda shy of meeting people. So I was wondering, that is if you want to, would you like to be friends? (Oh god why am I nervous. Ok let's take it nice and slow.)_

.

**Jason Voorhees**: _"You wanna be friends with me? I mean sure, but why_?

.

**Sadako Yamamura**: "_You just seem different from other people. Like me_."

.

**Jason Voorhees**: _"What do you mean?"_

.

**Sadako Yamamura**: "_Well, let's just say my 'body' is a little different from everyone else."_

.

**Jason Voorhees**: "_Hah! Same here... My names Jason Voorhees. My mom works here as a chef."_

.

**Sadako Yamamura**: "_Oh really? I didn't know that. That's really cool. You think Maybe your mom could slide some sweets for me later?_

.

**Jason Voorhees**: "_With all that food on your plate? I don't think you'll need any later. Haha."_

.

**Sadako Yamamura**: "_Hey! Chubs over there isn't the only one who's starving. I feel like I haven't eaten in 7 days! Hehehe_."

.

**Jason Voorhees**: "_heh heh. So why'd you move to the U.S?_

.

**Sadako Yamamura**: "_Oh, my parents and I wanted more opportunities. It would also give me a chance to start an acting career. I've always wanted to be on television. What about you?"_

.

**Jason Voorhees**: _"That's great. I hope you get there. As for me, I guess I'd want to-"_

.

Jason was suddenly interrupted by Freddy, who sat across from him.

.

**Freddy Krueger**: "_What were you two love birds talkin' bout, hmm?"_

.

Right as Freddy said this, Kayako, Billy, and Jedidiah sat on his side of the table. Meanwhile Sadako, Michael, Carrie, and Amanda were on Jason's side of the table. Jason was shocked to have people sitting with him after being alone for so long. It was a new but unusual experience.

.

**Sadako Yamamura**: "_I-it was N-Nothing! Also we're not in love, w-we just met!!"_ ***blushes***

.

**Freddy Krueger**: _"Uh-huh. And Michael here's the boogey man."_

.

Michael just looks at him with an annoyed look but shrugged it off.

.

**Kayako Saeki**:_ "Aw leave her alone Freddy, it's not our business. Excuse Freddy, he's a little eccentric."_

.

Freddy grunts and looks away while Jason nods in response.Jason, seeing that is a good time as any, proceeds to ask about their relationship.

.

**Jason Voorhees**: "_So what's your relationship with Freddy here?"_

.

**Kayako Saeki**:_ "W-what do you mean by t-that?"_ ***blushes***

.

**Freddy Krueger**: _"I think he meant it as a 'how do we know each other?' ...Kind of question Kaya."_

.

**Kayako Saeki**:_ "O-oh! of course! Right! Well Jason, we along with Michael here met during a Mortal Kombat convention. We've been keeping in touch ever since_."

.

**Jason Voorhees**: "_Oh sweet! I love that game! Ive got all of their merchandise as well as the game collection. Don't wanna brag but I'm pretty good at hacking and slashing."_

.

**Freddy Krueger**: _"Yeah? Well I got their music albums, posters, action figures, and I know someone in the development team. And one day I'll be in the game myself, just wait and see."_

.

**Micheal Myers**: "._..Keep dreaming..._ "

.

**Sadako Yamamura**:"Hey Billy, what's that your messing with?"

.

**Billy Loomis**: "Oh this? Im just building a device that can change your voice. I kinda dabble in the tech department. I'm no genius though."

.

**Amanda Young: **_"Hmmm... here allow me, I've actually learned a little bit of mechanisms... there we go!"_

.

**Billy Loomis: **"_Woah dude nice! I didnt know you were into tech! You're pretty smart!"_

.

**Amanda Young: **_"N-nah, I just learned a little bit of trapping and some electronic devices from watching supernatural shows." ***Blushes***_

.

**Billy Loomis: **_"No way! You like supernatural stuff!? Do you like scary movies too?_

.

**Amanda Young: **"_I actually do, yes heheh."_

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"Oh shut the hell up... How 'bout you two make like a motel and get a room!"_

.

**Amanda Young: **_"You know, you're right Fred. Come on, Billy. Lets go to his room!_

.

_***sarcasm***_

.

**Billy Loomis: **_"Sounds like a plan. Hahaha!"_

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"Hey! You shit heads stay out of my room, ya' hear!? Geez, could you believe these two, Mike? Fuckin' assholes..._

.

**Carrie White: **_"You think they're assholes? What about you!? You literally disrespected our counselors no less than 5 seconds since we've been here."_

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"Now, you see. Thats what we call 'being truthful. I wasn't an asshole to anyone._

.

**Carrie White: **_"Oh my gosh... Bubba Help me out here..."_

.

Jason notices the chubby camper eating a plentiful amount of food. He's glad that someone other than himself appreciates his mother's cooking.

.

**Jason Voorhees**: "_I see you like my mom's cooking there. Heh heh_."

.

Bubba did not seem to answer as he is more engrossed with the food.

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"...Uh?..."_

.

**Amanda Young: **_"U-um...Bubba?"_

.

**Bubba**** Sawyer**: "_Munch, Munch"_

.

**Michael Myers: **_"...He's not listening..."_

.

**Billy Loomis: **_"Yo Bubba!!"_

.

But the food is too enticing for Bubba to stop consuming.

.

**Carrie White**: _"Hey Bubba? We're talking to you, you know. Hey Bubba? Hey!?"_

.

*******_Bubba's hunger intensifies_***

.

**Freddy Krueger**: "_Jedidiah!!!! God damn it!! Breath Man!!! I swear, with how this guy eats, he could probably eat a person_."

.

**Jedidiah Sawyer**: "***Burp*** _Ahem, Excuse me. Man that was good! Say what now_?"

.

**Amanda Young: **_"Wow.. and here I thought I pig out when I'm starving..."_

.

**Sadako Yamamura: **_"Hehe... yeah, like a bottomless pit..."_

.

**Freddy Krueger**: "_Ugh whatever... Say, Jason right? Why ya wearing a hoodie?_

.

**Jason Voorhees**: _"Well, ya know, its because... u-uh, I kinda_-"

.

As Jason talks, his mother interrupts him, wary of these children talking to her son. She did not trust them, however the kids seem unaware of her sons face. Perhaps this is a good opportunity to have other people his age by his side. To watch over Jason for her whenever she's not around.

.

**Pamela Voorhees**: "Oh he's just shy, but I would appreciate it if you children wouldn't pry too much."

.

**Freddy Krueger**: "_Shy? Pfft... There ain't nothin to be afraid of. Its not like we're gonna be enemies or some bullshit like that."_

.

**Sadako Yamamura**: "_Language. And as weird as this sounds, he's right Jason. But if you're uncomfortable, we understand_."

.

**Jason Voorhees**: "_E-eh heh.. thanks Sadako."_

.

**Pamela Voorhees**: "_You seem like a very kind girl, Miss Sadako. It would be nice to see my son with someone like you_."

.

**Sadako Yamamura**: "_Thank you, Mrs. Voorhees. And don't worry, I'll do my best to take care of...-WAIT, WHAT!"_

.

**Pamela Voorhees: **"_..And funny too, hehehe..."_

.

**Jason Voorhees**: "_MOM!!! You're embarassing me!"_

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"Too late for that Jays, hahahaha!"_

.

**Billy Loomis**: _"Pffft Haha... Before you know it, She's gonna ask you to call her maybe._

.

**Jason Voorhees: **"_Billy, that joke was so bad that it almost made me wanna drown myself."_

.

**Sadako Yamamura: **_"Yeah, and also Billy, s-shut up!! _

.

**Kayako Saeki**: _"But Sadako, Didn't you say you were gonna give him your phone number?"_

.

**Sadako Yamamura: **_"..Kayako, you're not helping..."_

.

**Amanda Young: **"_Come on, guys. It's no big deal. Besides, Its just a game of love their playing."_

.

**Sadako Yamamura: **"_Yeah exactly. A game of... I swear to gosh Amanda, I'm gonna kill you!_

.

**Carrie White**: "_Aww, but its cute! I'm no psychic, but I think you both would make a cute couple. *giggle*_

.

**Jason Voorhees: **"_...Someone kill me now.."_

.

As Pamela look around, she noticed the young silent boy tugging on her apron.

.

**Pamela Voorhees: **"Y-yes, Michael?"

.

**Michael Myers**: _"...Nice Kitchen Knife..."_

.

**Pamela Voorhees: **"_Um... Thank you?"_

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"Uuhh.. Pay him no mind. It's just his thing. Dude, Michael I fucking swear. You can be weird sometimes."_

.

.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	2. Chapter 2: Drowning In Tears

**_Chapter 1: Drowning in Tears_**

_Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th)_

_Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm St)_

_Billy Loomis (Scream)_

_Michael Myers (Halloween)_

_Bubba Sawyer (TX Chainsaw Mass)_

_Sadako Yamamura (The Ring)_

_Kayako Seiki (The Grudge)_

_Carrie White (CARRIE)_

_Amanda Young (SAW)_

_Daniel Robatille (Candyman)_

.

Tony Jeffony (original character)

.

**I own non of the series mention abo****ve except Tony**

* * *

2_ months later...__._

.

**Freddy Krueger:** "_Get the hell up, man! We're gonna be late!"_

.

**Jason Voorhees:** "_I know, I know. Geez...__._

.

Jason quickly put his clothes on. Its been a while since his new friends arrived along with two new campers, Daniel Robatille and Tony Jeffony. Both with a prestige background. Daniel in particular befriended Jason quite quickly for his unusual deformed face. As an artist, Daniel saw his face and his personality very inspiring, dubbing Jason as "a beast with an innocent nature." Tony, however, find Jason and the rest of his misfit band as revolting.

.

**Freddy Krueger:** "_C'mon mama's boy, everyone's waiting!"__._

.

**Jason Voorhees: **"_Hey! At least my mom loves me AND she can cook unlike yours!!_

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"__Don't you dare talk about my mom!_

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"I thought you said you didn't like your mom?"_

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"I-I don't! I mean sometimes I do but I me-..shut the hell up! Just don't talk about her!"_

_._

**Jason Voorhees:**_ "Pfft... Whatever you say man. Don't worry little fella. Freddy isn't so bad."_

.

Jason spoke to a turtle he took in 1 month ago after it was attacked by birds. He helped it recover and took care of it ever since. He hasn't told his friends about it yet because he didn't want to bring any attention. He puts the turtle back down in a small tank with enough food to last. Then he finally steps out the door to greet Freddy.

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"Sigh... I'm soo not gonna enjoy today's canoe activity..."_

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"You and me both... I hate that fuckin' royal ass. At least you're a good rival, but this guy...fuckin' bitch..."_

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"You know, I'm going to allow cursing since its about Tony."_

.

They both nodded as they left to join up with their friends.

.

As the two walked towards the lake, they spotted Billy, Bubba, Daniel and Michael further from the rest of the children.

.

**Billy Loomis: **_"Yo Freddy! Jason! What the hell guys? We were waiting for you."_

.

**Bubba Sawyer: **_"Ye'h, Bubba thought ya' both were figh'n agai'n."_

.

**Jason Voorhees****: **_"Just 'cause we both fight alot doesn't mean thats all we do."_

.

**Billy Loomis: **_"Dude, I could literally make a movie about you and Freddy fighting."_

.

**Bubba Sawyer: **"Bubba_ pay moneh to see dat."_

.

**Daniel Robatille: **"_Despite being a gentlemen myself, I too, would pay to witness a scuffle such as that."_

.

**Michael Myers: **_"...Freddy vs Jason..."_

.

**Carrie White: **_"hehe the fight of the century!"_

.

Carrie, Sadako, and Amanda arrives from the cafeteria.

.

**Sadako Yamamura: **_"Jason! You made it! We were worried you'd be late hehe."~_

.

**Amanda Young: **_"Mostly her, since she likes you."_

.

**Sadako Yamamura: **_"Oh my gosh! Amanda!"_

.

**Amanda Young: **_"Hehe, I'm just teasing... Still true, though."_

.

**Sadako Yamamura: **"_Amanda, so help me, I will drown you."_

.

Everyone laughed as Jason and Sadako blushed madly.

.

**Freddy Krueger**: "_Ha! Must be embarassing, huh?"_

.

_Kayako shows up finally, holding something.__._

.

**Kayako Seiki: **_"Hey Freddy, I got you this hat. It'll cover you from the sun. I know you don't like the heat, s-so ya know..._"

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"Wha- really? Um... uh yeah, thanks.."_

..

**Kayako Seiki: **_"...N-no problem. It looks good on you.__._"

.

Freddy blushed as he put the hat on, making Kayako jump for joy. Everyone looked at Freddy, giggling.

.

**Carrie White****: **_"Must be embarassing, huh, Freddy?"_

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"Shut the hell up, Carrie!_

.

Suddenly Tony walks over with his own group.

.

**Tony Jeffony****: **_"Well, Well, if it isn't the Loser's Club. The only thing missing is a clown. Oh wait, you don't need one since all of you are nothing but jokes."_

_._

**Carrie White: **_"What the hell do you want, Prince of pompus?"_

.

**Tony Jeffony****: **"I just wanted to show my friends here what trash looks like when left out for too long."

.

His group snickered.

.

**Billy Loomis: **_"Well if trash is what your looking for, I'll lend you my mirror if you want."_

.

**Tony Jeffony****: **"_Hmph, such weak words from a weak individual. My father owns a company. I have money in my pocket and I can buy you all._"

_._

**Kayako Seiki: **_"Really? Does putting money in your pocket help the size in your pants?"_

_._

**Tony Jeffony****: **_"...You're starting to infuriate me, lower class."_

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"Don't you touch her you ass!"_

.

Jason suddenly steps to Tony, both staring down at each other.

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"Leave my friends alone."_

.

**Tony Jeffony****: **_"...The Infamous Jason Voorhees...__ You're the one I hate the most..."_

.

**Daniel Robatille: **_"Stop, Tony! It isn't very gentlemen-like to pick on others. If you don't leave now, I will contact the Christy's."_

.

**Tony Jeffony****: **_"You know Daniel, I admire your work as an artist, but I have no respect for you. Being around such lowly peasants. You are a disgrace."_

.

**Daniel Robatille: **_"Tony, you must understand. A ruler isn't a ruler without his people."_

.

**Tony Jeffony****: **"_If that's your philosophy, chum, then I promise you that you'll die horribly. Only an idiot would believe that._

.

Tony walks away, leaving Daniel to his thoughts.

.

**Amanda Young: **_"Jackass... Don't mind him Daniel. You're a sweet person."_

.

**Billy Loomis: **_"...A little god-complex though-oof."_

.

Michael elbowing Billy's stomach.

.

**Jason Voorhees:**_ "Yeah. It's thanks to you I feel more confident of my looks. Don't ever stop believing in that, alright?_"

.

Daniel nodded at Jason and happy with his answer.

_._

**Daniel Robatille: **_"heheh I guess my father was right. I am... how you say... the bees-knees."__._

* * *

.

**Male Camp Counselor: **_"Alright everyone, today's activity we'll be canoeing. I hope everyones ready to have a good time!"_

.

**Female Camp Counselor: **_"That's right campers! Not only that but we also have a special guest with us today_."

.

A man wearing a business suit walked over. He appeared to be a ginger, with reddish hair and a big head.

.

**Mr. ****Pennywise: **_"Hello children! Its a pleasure to meet you all. Much pleasure heheh.. I'm Bob 'Pennywise' Gray_. _But you can call me Mr. Pennywise. Despite my business attire, I'll be joining you on the boat today."_

_._

Pamela heard and read many articles about Mr. Pennywise suddenly obtaining an entire pharmaceutical empire. However not much is known about Mr. Pennywise, himself. The mysterious man began toppling over business industries and had advertisement deals with many different people. 22 years ago the Christys, who owned camp crystal lake, were surprised that he wanted to sponsor them for his marketing campaign. Obviously, they wouldn't miss a chance like this and took the offer. They've been in good terms ever since and today he decided to visit camp crystal lake in person.

.

**Mr. Pennywise: **_"I see alot of ...FRESH... faces here. Is everyone enjoying their time here?_

.

Everyone cheered with excitement, but Jason did not join the crowd for he did not trust this visitor. There was something off with this man. Mr. Pennywise notices Jason's unhappy attitude but decided to wait until they were alone. As the kids went to their canoes, he approached Jason.

.

**Mr. Pennywise: **_"Thats an odd face you have kid. Tell me, is it hard to crack a smile?"_

_._

**Jason Voorhees: **"Yeah, almost as hard as swimming_ with a business suit on. But I wouldn't know since I can't swim."_

.

**Mr. Pennywise: **_"Ah, funny... But don't you worry about it."_

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"And why is that?"_

.

**Mr. Pennywise: **_"Because after the summer ends, we'll all float down here."_

_._

For some reason, Jason felt uneasy after that comment. Before he could reply, Sadako ran over and grabbed his hand quickly.

.

**Sadako Yamamura:** _"C'mon Jason. Lets get going! Everyone is already on th__e boat."_

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"O-oh alright.."_

_._

Jason follows behind Sadako as he looks back at Mr. Pennywise smiling back at him.

.

**Mr. Pennywise: **_"...That kid..."_

.

Everyone was enjoying their time. Jason and his group had their own canoe and counselor, while Mr. Pennywise was in the back of another boat with the other children. Michael was just watching his reflection on the water, in deep thought. Carrie was resting her head on Michael. Billy and Freddy were arguing about who was cooler. Amanda was staring dreamily at Billy. Kayako and Sadako were chatting amongst themselves. Daniel was questioning Bubba about how he obtained a fishing rod.

.

Jason suddenly notices Mr. Pennywise reaching for a camper since he also was in the back. He was wondering what he was doing until he noticed Mr. Pennywise's reflection in the water revealing a terrifying clown instead of a man.

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"W-what the.. -Hey! What are you doing to that camper!"_

.

Everyone heard Jason's sudden outburst and turned to him. Jason, now standing on the boat, pointed at Mr. Pennywise.

.

**Sadako Yamamura: **_"Whats going, Jason?"_

.

**Mr. Pennywise****:**_ "I have no clue on what you're on about child."_

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"Shut it! You know what I'm talking about! You were reaching for that kid. What were you gonna do!?_

.

**Female Counselor: **_"Jason, this is nonsense. Just sit down."_

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"No! We can't trust this guy."_

.

**Kayako Seiki: **_"The counselors right, Jason. There isn't anything going on."_

.

**Michael Myers: **_"...No, Jason's right..."_

.

Everyone looked at Michael.

.

**Michael Myers: **_"..._Something wrong_..."_

.

Everyone then looked to Jason then to Mr. Pennywise.

.

**Mr. Pennywise: **_"Alright, alright. I see that maybe the heat is getting the better of us. I say we head back to shore. Perhaps some refreshments is in order."_

.

As they return to camp for food and drinks, Jason and his friends talked about the event that happen.

.

**Jason Voorhees:**_ "I'm telling you guys, this man is up to something."_

.

**Daniel Robatille: **_"Now while I agree with you that he is somewhat off-putting, theres no proof that he's a villain."_

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"And him being a clown? Even if that were true, he'd be a boring one__.__"_

.

**Amanda Young: **_"Well we can't really do anything. The man has ties to the Christy's. He could kick us out. I don't wanna be seperated from you guys."_

.

**Billy Loomis: **_"Amandas right. Even IF the guy is dangerous, we can't just fight him. We need a plan."_

.

**Michael Myer: **_"...Best to wait..."_

.

**Carrie White: **_"If Michael says wait then I'll wait too. I__ can read people well and he doesn't seem to have a good aura around him. Best to let the adults handle it."_

.

**Bubba Sawyer: **_"S'rry Jason, but Bubba caunt fight pe'ple. Bubba family don't won't dat."_

.

**Kayako Seiki: **_"We don't really have any dirt on him. For all we know he's just an innocent guy. We'd be in bigger trouble."_

.

**Sadako Yamamura: **"_Sorry Jason, but I can't bear to see you or anyone here get hurt. I don't trust the guy either but I also think we should wait. ok?"_

.

Jason understood what Sadako said but he still can't help but feel uneasy about Mr. Pennywise. He decides to do it on his own. Right out the window, Pennywise was watching them. Fuming on his failed attempt.

.

**Mr. Pennywise: **"_I almost got caught thanks to that kid. No matter. I'll just have to get rid of him first. He's too observant to be left alive._

.

He notices Tony, who has authority on the other campers.

.

**Tony Jeffony: **_"Can you believe that ugly freak? Hah! A reflection of a clown? I knew he was dumb but I never thought he was blind too."_

.

The other campers laugh along with him.

.

**Mr. Pennywise:** _"...And I think I know just how to dispose of him."_

.

**_2 _****_days later..._****_._**.

.

Everyone was doing random activities.

The children were outside playing while the counselors were "busy". But later something suddenly happen.

.

Despite his friends warnings, Jason was still keeping tabs on Mr. Pennywise. He would sneak away hidden to follow the weird man. So far Jason managed to catch him trying to bite the other campers and he would alert the counselors or setup traps. Today unfortunately Jason lost him.

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"Maybe he gave up and finally left camp?"_.

.

As he turned, his mother was behind him and bumped into her.

.

**Pamela Voorhees: **_"Jason... I told you to stop with the spying. I've heard what happen between you and Mr. Pennywise. I don't trust him either but leave it alone."_

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"But mom, he's been trying to do something to the campers for the past 2 days."_

.

**Pamela Voorhees: **_"No means no!"_

_._

As he headed to the cafeteria, His friends were there but with unhappy faces.

.

**Sadako ****Yamamura: **_"Jason! I thought we agreed to not do anything."_

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"Yeah, I mean, you didn't invite me."_

.

**Daniel Robatille: **_"Now isn't the time, Freddy."_

.

**Amanda Young: **_"You literally went on your own. What were you thinking?"_

.

**Jason Voorhees:** _"Guys, I'm fine, see? But for the spying. I couldn't just drop the whole thing. I caught him trying to... well... eat the campers."_

.

**Billy Loomis: **_"Wha...-eat? Why would he do that?"_

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"I don't know. I couldn't find him all day today. But maybe if we split up in groups we can-"_

.

**Sadako Yamamura: **_"I'm sorry Jason but we won't be helping."_

.

**Jason Voorhees:** _"Huh? Why?"_

.

**Carrie White: **_"We can't risk getting in trouble. __What if its true that he eats children? What can we do?__"_

.

**Billy Loomis: **_"We're just kids, man."_

.

**Bubba Sawyer****: **_"Bubba t'inks we jus' stay low. Safeh."_

.

**Amanda Young: **_"Bubba's right Jason. If something happens then we'll act."_

.

**Michael Myers: **_"..."_

.

They all looked away from Jason. He felt alone again.

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"It's because you all think I'm crazy, isn't it."_

.

**Sadako Yamamura: **_"Jason, thats not.."_

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"And what if it is!?" _

.

Everyone fell silent.

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"Jason, you're the only fucker here who thinks he saw something. Calling the guy a clown and saying the bitch eats children. I mean C'mon!"_

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"I don't think I saw, I know I did!"_

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"And even it was true, why the fuck would you care if the campers, who made fun of YOUR friends, here got eaten!? If you haven't noticed, _everyone fuckin' hates us!"

.

**Daniel Robatille****: **_"Freddy...you can stop."_

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"And to top it off, they made fun of you the MOST. So why help them, huh?"_

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"Because its OUR camp! Yeah we get pushed around, but this is still our camp. Our food, Our summer, and our campers."_

.

**Sadako Yamamura: **_"Yeah! Campers who ridiculed us everyday!"_

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"Sadako..."_

.

**Sadako Yamamura: **_"They make fun of our families, our bodies, our behaviors, and even that UGLY FACE OF YOURS!!!"_.

.

Everyone gasp as Sadako covered her mouth. She immediately realized the mistake she just made and quickly tried to apologize, only for her words to stutter.

.

**Sadako Yamamura: **_"J-Jason, wait n-no. I-I didn't mean..."_

.

Hurt by her words, Jason ran out of the cafeteria. Unknowingly that Pennywise was watching as Jason head towards the lake.

.

**Sadako Yamamura: **_"Jason! Wait! I-I'm sorry!"_

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"Damn Sadako, thats fucked up even for me."_

.

**Carrie White: **_"Why does everything that comes out of your mouth has to be filthy?"_

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"Because I love talking trash. Hahaha!"_

.

Sadako ignored Freddy's comment as the group followed Jason outside. They ran halfway near the docks only to be stopped by Pennywise and a few campers with dull expressions.

.

**Billy Loomis: **_"Wha- Mr. Pennywise? What are you doing here."_

.

**Mr. Pennywise: **_"Ah, you've all played the part well. I was waiting for Jason to be alone, but you all did it for me."_

.

**Kayako Seiki: **_"Sir, what are you talking about?"_

.

**Mr. Pennywise: **_"Well while you were all having your little fight. I took the liberty of asking the help of these lovely campers._"

.

The campers held them all down, immobilizing them. They were outnumbered.

.

**Daniel Robatille:** "_What's the meaning of this!?"_

.

**Mr. Pennywise:** _"The meaning here is that you're all my prey."_

.

**Carrie White: **_"Ack! Ouch! W-what are you planning to do to us?"_

_._

**Mr. Pennywise: **_"Well, Jason was being a nuisance. Preventing me from feasting afterall._

.

_**Sadako Yamamura: **"Oh my god, Jason was right. You ARE trying to eat us!"_.

.

**Mr. Pennywise: **_"Too little too late my dear. But tell me, have you ever watched a heartbroken person drown?"_.

.

**Sadako Yamamura: **_"Y-you...what do you planned to do to Jason?"_

.

**Mr. Pennywise: **_"Lets just say he's getting swimming lessons."_

.

**Sadako Yamamura: **_"Y-you... wouldn't"_.

.

**Mr. Pennywise: **_"Don't worry deary, You'll float too."_

.

Pennywise morphed into his clown form in front of them. They all screamed to call for help. But no counselor heard them as they were having sex.

.

Jason who was sitting at the docks heard screams and was shocked as he turned to see the clown, his friends being pinned and himself being surrounded by Tony and hypnotized children.

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"Tony! Look the clown is there. I told you guys I wasn't crazy. Quick, we gotta help them!"_.

.

**Tony Jeffony: **_"__I already know Jason. But honestly I think its best for you and your friends to go. Afterall, you bunch shouldn't have never been born."_

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"Are you crazy!? Theres a killer clown on the loose and your worried about our differences!?"_

.

**Tony Jeffony: **_"Like I said, you were nothing but trash. Throw him into the lake."_

.

**Jason Voorhees: **_"W-What!? No! Get off me! Help! Someone!"_

.

The children carried Jason and threw him into the lake. Everyone watched in horror as they watch their friend tried desperately to stay afloat while the children laughed. Sadako, especially was in the grief. Not only did she not believed in Jason, but she even broke his heart and let him die. Now in tears, she calls out his name but to no avail.

**Sadako Yamamura: **_"Jason...no.. I didn't get to t-tell you how I feel..*sniff*."_

.

**Billy Loomis: **_"Get the hell off me! Jason, NOOO!"_

.

**Freddy Krueger: **_"Argh! I'll get you for this you fuckin' clown!"_

.

**Carrie White: **_"Y-you MONSTER! Y-you're worse than the devil himself!"_

.

**Amanda Young: **_"T-this is my fault. I should've trusted him. W-why didn't I?"_

.

**Bubba Sawyer: **_"...*sob* Bubba sad *sob*..."_

.

**Daniel Robatille: **_"Forgive m-me friend, i-if only I had followed you instead... Damn you clown!"_

.

**Kayako Seiki: **_"You son of bitch. I-I'm going t-to *sniff* hold this grudge ag-gainst you..*sniff*."_

.

**Michael Myers****: **_*Tears and cries silently*__._

.

**Jason Voorhees:** _"...Bibblvihelpbbb..."_

.

Jason cried to all his friends, but nobody came...

.

Jason finally sinks into the lake. As Pennywise turns to the group and approaches closer getting ready to feast on their flesh. The kids scream with still no response to any adult until Pennywise suddenly steps on a rock. He pauses to identify it only for it to be a turtle. His eyes widens as a bright light emanates throughout the camp, gaining the attention of the counselors, including Pamela Voorhees.

.

All the kids were somewhat confused as to what happen. Jason Voorhees drowned later that day. Pamela was distraught as the Police send out a search party to no avail. Finally the camp closed down early due to a missing camper. All the kids went back home. Jason's friends couldn't bear the guilt and decided to seperate and never come back to camp. Meanwhile on a tree, Pennywise watches.

.

**Mr. Pennywise: **_"My plans, ruined yet again. By a kid and a turtle. No matter. Just a set back. This camp, however, is useless to me now."_

.

* * *

**_To be Continued_**


End file.
